


《你能得到的一句祝福》

by GypsyBlue



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22613140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsyBlue/pseuds/GypsyBlue
Summary: 你好！非常感谢你读到这里！现在你已经看完了整个故事——虽然这个故事只是他们相伴的余生的其中一年。我想，当你打开这本小料的时候，也刚好是新的一年的第一天，新年快乐！-我希望你们……慢慢地读这篇文章。因为它写得很不容易，在这期间我产生过很多犹疑。思考我心中的这对，并不那么像兄弟的兄弟，在彼此的生命中究竟是一个什么样的存在；思考他们没有遇见彼此之前的生活，那些生活真的如平行线一样毫无交集吗？我还思考了亚瑟到底是个什么样的人，在我看来他——事实上，他很孤独——奥姆·马略斯也是。孤独塑造了他们的一些性格，有些情况下这让他们逃避，有些情况下他们隐瞒。但是无论如何，他们还是遇见了彼此。尽管说实话，这个遇见可能不那么愉快。但这很好，只要有机会，那就很好。在这篇文章中，他们的关系像两个人登上同一条小船上，做着各自的事情，一起吃饭，一起休息，有一天他们打开地图，才发现他们早已经偏离了地图指向的方向。生活推着他们向前走，就像在电影里，命运推着他们举起武器。我讲述了，他们各自的童年，那真的是一段，对他们来说很不容易的日子。在写的期间我重新看过两遍电影，我意识到，他们走到这一步，真的很少取得谅解，和理解。但我想他们可以理解彼此，就像破碎的瓷器，拼合起来的时候刚好能够完整。这就是最好的事情。这就是。我不是很喜欢讲那些“命中注定的救赎”这类，因为他们在情感上，其实会更小心翼翼一些。奥姆会希望他的兄长不再孤独，而亚瑟会希望他的弟弟拥有快乐。这篇文还是很温和地在探讨这个事情。但我想如果我们下一次见面，就不会谈论这个了。我下一次写他们，一定让他们继续打架——我的意思是，武器与拳头其实是感情的催化剂。再次感谢你读到这里。
Relationships: Arthur Curry/Orm Marius, arthurm - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	《你能得到的一句祝福》

你为何突然将你痛苦之火，抛扔于我生命冰凉的枝叶间？——《早晨3》

1、   
“我收到了这个。”

他告诉自己，你要学会去接受自己拥有倾诉的对象这件事。所有人都有。就像一个国王必然拥有谋臣；一个骑士必然拥有巨龙。尽管如此，当他最终为穆克打开书房的门的时候，他还是觉得有些难以开口。但没有人比穆克更合适了。  
奥姆拿起了书桌上的信封，把穆克的视线吸引过去。那很显然来自陆地——来自亚瑟·库瑞。信封受到了很好的保护，一点儿也没有被沾湿，甚至在投进屋子的光下泛着淡金色的光，像一个真诚的邀请。  
“我想我还没有准备好打开它。”

“您可以不打开的。”穆克依旧站在门边，他戴着呼吸面具，奥姆看不清他的表情。  
“但我不能永远不打开。”奥姆指出，“它会提醒我，提醒我我未接受的一切。而我们已经经历过很多了不是吗？”  
他会永远像一个国王，穆克想，永远像一个国王。他记起很久以前奥姆为他授勋的时候，国王对他说：“我们有很多工作要去做。” 奥姆·马略斯时至今日依旧没有停下休息，他的心像一颗雪花玻璃球，有人不断地转动发条，让里面白色的雪片滚动漂浮起来，像一场小型的永不停歇的舞会。

“听起来，您最终会打开它。需要我做什么吗？”穆克把手背到身后，微微低下了头。  
“你记得我们以前的游戏吗？那个，根据从父亲办公室走出来的大臣的表情来判断他们讨论的议题的游戏。”奥姆捏了捏信封，信封很薄，触感有些硬，也许是一张贺卡。

他的国王是说，“躲在奥瓦克斯王办公室门后用气泡去弹大臣的游戏”，穆克点了点头。他没有揭穿他的国王看上去有些紧张的事实，他不会去揭穿。他只是站在他身后就是了，如果他的国王在此刻需要他，那么他就站在这里。  
“那由我先开始。”奥姆重新低头开始端详他手中的那枚信封，那样式简单得过分，但是奥姆发现了淡金色光芒的来源——在信封上有浅浅的金色纹路。他想那来自陆地的礼品店。礼品店，那在他短暂的陆地旅行中出现过的最具节日气氛的店铺，门的把手都绑着彩色的丝带，更不要提空气里弥漫着的奶油蛋糕的气息。

他想起他的哥哥曾送给他的蛋糕，一块巨大的——显然是家庭分量的生日奶油蛋糕，上面点缀着玫瑰花形状的红色奶油和篱笆形状的黑巧克力。他在餐厅坐下的时候，看着他的哥哥握住他的手去切蛋糕，把切下来的第一块蛋糕递给了亚特兰娜。  
“信封来自陆地城市的礼品店。”他说着，然后把信封递给穆克。

穆克接过信封，当信封的重量在奥姆手中消失的时候，他低下头去，舌头在口腔内舔了舔上颚。他有些忘记那天被切下的第二块蛋糕的味道了。

2、 

孩子知道一切。

“孩子知道一切。”维科接过汤姆·库瑞递过来的热茶的时候这么说。他在照料孩子上出人意料得有经验——鉴于他自己并未育有子女。但他的话总能让人信服，他在亚特兰娜离开的最初的日子里，指导不时陷入迷茫的汤姆·库瑞去更换花瓶里的鲜花。

你要做亚特兰娜会做的一切，他曾经这样说。汤姆·库瑞学会了修剪花枝，看着亚特兰娜留下的笔记学会了亚特兰古语摇篮曲，每周末由他来陪亚瑟去市内；但无论如何，他做不出亚特兰娜的烤排骨的焦味甜味混合的奇妙味道，他掖被子的手法和亚特兰娜也完全不一样。  
“但他总会知道一切。孩子就是这样的。”维科这话像是安慰。事实上，汤姆·库瑞也明白这一点。他们和亚特兰娜告别的时候都没做好准备，回到灯塔的时候水壶烧穿了底。那个水壶被扔进了地下室，等着哪一天被当做废品带走。

那是亚特兰娜离开之后，亚瑟·库瑞的第一个生日。  
亚特兰娜像一个魔法，汤姆·库瑞总是说，他的生命不能没有亚特兰娜。但那一天真的到来了，在那过去的两百多天里，他们都在努力习惯这个改变。在每一天清晨的孤独里，在每一天清晨的希望里，在“也许她今天会回来”的希望里，他们沉沉浮浮。

汤姆·库瑞买来了蛋糕、彩纸、气球，一切符合生日主题的装饰品，他请来了亚瑟学校的几个同学，还有几位家长也跟着来了。孩子们凑在一起看海洋生物图鉴，讨论着他们的爸爸妈妈对他们的作业的评价，把曲奇饼干屑无意识地洒落在地毯上。  
亚瑟看上去很开心，他和男孩子们在地毯上打滚，身上的衣服也沾满了饼干屑。这像个年龄个位数的小男孩拥有的正常生日会。汤姆·库瑞把热汤端上桌子，大人们先拿馅饼填填肚子。

就在第一口牛肉馅饼塞进嘴里的那一刻，汤姆·库瑞发现自己遗漏了最重要的一点。他想起了亚特兰娜的笛子。那把笛子——亚特兰娜在亚瑟生日的每一年都会吹奏的笛子。

好像一只迷路的候鸟撞碎了窗户，一切完整的表象都开始分崩离析。  
亚瑟最终被孩子们簇拥着坐上了高高的儿童椅，戴上了那顶看上去有些傻气（任何人戴上都是）的圆锥形生日帽。上面的亮片在屋子里的灯光下一闪一闪的，他们很快关掉了屋子里的点灯，蜡烛燃烧起来了。小小的彩色蜡烛，颜色像便利店一美元五条的棉花糖。  
他们开始唱生日歌：祝你生日快乐，祝你生日快乐。这样的，对大人来说老掉牙的调子，孩子们唱得很兴奋。但汤姆·库瑞知道，他的亚瑟也意识到了什么。亚瑟闭着的眼睑抖动着，那是他忍住泪水时候的样子。

汤姆·库瑞站到亚瑟的身边去，抱住亚瑟，贴近他，在所有人欢呼着让亚瑟吹灭蜡烛的时候亲了一口小亚瑟的额头：“吹蜡烛吧。”  
“愿望会实现的。”小亚瑟伸出手握住了他爸爸的手臂。他吹灭了蜡烛。

灯被重新打开，孩子们已经吵闹着开始分割蛋糕，把有水果的占为己有，或者把巧克力最多的一份偷偷划给自己。而小亚瑟的手还攥着父亲的手臂，他成为了安抚父亲的那一方。  
“愿望会实现的。”汤姆·库瑞重复。

3、  
“火之环。”奥瓦克斯扔给他一柄三叉戟，“当你登上它的时候，你必须意识到——它是什么。”

奥姆低头看着手里那一柄黯淡的三叉戟，它像是被遗弃的东西，磨损严重，触感粗糙，不是一柄趁手的武器。或者换一种说法，奥姆对自己说，这柄三叉戟缺少打磨。他静静地听着父亲说话，在父亲说话的时候，他几乎从不插嘴。奥瓦克斯先教会他成为一个王子，再教会他成为一个战士。

今天是他作为战士的第一天。战士应该要将任何武器变为自己的武器。奥姆握紧了手里的三叉戟，迎接他父亲挥出的第一击。  
当你被冲击力撞出去的时候，在水里翻转一圈化去压力，奥姆在心里默念他父亲教他的方法，他照做了，当他重新蹬腿冲回火环中心的时候，奥瓦克斯已经在他的身后了。奥姆转身抵挡的时候没能来得及，他只单手拿三叉戟堪堪一档，三叉戟相撞，震开了奥姆的手。  
他的父亲上来握住了他被震得失去知觉的手臂。

那只手臂现在发麻，很快这股类似麻醉的感觉会过去，随着些微的肿胀感到来的将是从手腕到肩膀一阵阵爆裂开来的剧痛。被丢到一边的三叉戟中间裂开来了，冒着红色的火星，在水里“滋滋”挣扎了几下，就黯淡了。  
“我现在可以把你的手臂折断。”奥瓦克斯揉了揉奥姆的手指，他记不清奥姆今年到底是几岁，他这几年没怎么长个子，手指软乎乎的。

奥姆颤抖了一下，他想要抽回手，被奥瓦克斯察觉了。

他的父亲放开了他。但又是那一副眼神。他恨这样的父亲。亚特兰娜被处决的那一天，他的父亲就是这么看他的。他曾想知道父亲是不是也会做噩梦，关于母亲的噩梦一定也在折磨他，把他折磨得不像一个父亲。  
“火之环。”他的父亲又一次说，“它是鲜血、残肢和痛苦；但它也是成就、权力和荣耀。但这些东西本质一样，都是锁链。”

“我让她走了，奥姆，”奥瓦克斯的声音很轻，“我让那个混血儿也得以活下去。”

“够了。”奥姆猛地推开了他的父亲，一连串的水流把他带离他父亲的身边。他转身去捡起那断掉的三叉戟，把那曾经发光的断层握在手里。

“只是让你知道，奥姆，”他的父亲游到他身后去，浮在水里，王冠被周围的岩浆映红了，“你在火之环上的对手不会对你手下留情，而你也不必。”

那更像是一句预言。而奥姆发现，尽管经历了那些事情，他依然会选择相信他的父亲。他把他的父亲看作是这个世界上唯一的亲人。他的父亲不会害他，他的父亲塑造他，而他坦然接受，只是因为没人告诉他怎么反抗他的父亲。  
他想知道是谁告诉了他的母亲亚特兰娜如何反抗。尽管他的母亲失败了，但他还是想要知道。 

“你总有一天要杀人的。”奥瓦克斯的目光投下来，笼罩了奥姆。

4、

“我不知道该写什么。”亚瑟举着贺卡，站在正义大厅的门口。  
正义大厅还在装修，顶着“补偿战斗经济损失”的压力，正义联盟的人几乎都来帮忙，他们没能在圣诞节聚在一起，这让阿尔弗雷德很是失望，但幸好他们可以一起迎接下一年。蝙蝠一整天都没有露面，但看阿尔弗雷德的表情，蝙蝠应该没什么大问题。大厅里只剩下戴安娜和他，这也是亚瑟唯一觉得能够求助的人。

戴安娜坐在地上，她在一块还未砌好的大理石板上面写字。亚瑟求助的时候她刚好放下笔，她把贺卡放进阿尔弗雷德准备的信封里，再往上写了史蒂夫的名字。  
“写你想对那个人说的话。”戴安娜看了看亚瑟，“不用太紧张，贺卡也写不了很长的句子。你最希望祝福什么呢？”

“我觉得，”亚瑟僵硬地转了个身，“我最好去看看报纸或者，什么，做个参考。”

“别这样。”戴安娜笑起来，“我知道你是个行动派，实在下不了笔的话，写一句新年快乐就行了，新年快乐可比那些娱乐头条更有意思。”

亚瑟知道戴安娜在指什么，各个城市的娱乐版都开始不停讨论戴安娜的神秘约会对象，连他也曾经被误认为是其中一员。那些报道依旧在延续，好像世界上没有更有意思的事情似的。  
“我不在乎那个，”戴安娜笑着说，她站起身去阿尔弗雷德放在那儿的托盘里拿固体胶水把信封口封起来，“因为我有在乎的人和东西。所以，你还是对你在乎的人说点什么，说点你在乎的东西。毕竟不是每天都是新年，不是吗？”

也不是谁都是你在乎的人，亚瑟在心里补充。戴安娜站了起来，拂了拂衣服上的白灰，顺手扛起她刚才用来倚靠写字的大理石板。

他等到戴安娜离开大厅，才从托盘里拿起另一支笔。  
“好吧，奥姆。”亚瑟咬开笔盖。

5、

“我猜您收到这封信两天了，而今天才决定叫我过来。”穆克低头看了看信封的边缘，似乎被抚摸了太多遍，周围已经变得毛毛的。他想奥姆已经把它拿在手上有两天了，而还没能打开它。他的国王看上去确实需要一些推力。  
奥姆惊讶地看了一眼穆克，随即耸了耸肩膀，往座椅后背靠过去：“是什么暴露了我？”他稍微有些犹疑地问出口。  
这并不是奥姆·马略斯的错，事实上，奥姆·马略斯从来都是那个擅长掩饰的人，但那是面对同样对他不忠的人。他从未在湄拉公主面前被拆穿过一个温柔的谎言——在他认定湄拉会背叛他之前，他甚至从来没有骗过她。他也从未暴露对维科的怀疑，他知道那件事将近二十年。  
他想，那是他向奥瓦克斯王学来的。人们认为他们冷酷无情，他们确实表现得如此，但只有他们知道那是什么感受。

而穆克发现他偶尔能拥有看穿他的国王的能力，那是因为他的忠诚，他断定。奥姆·马略斯不曾对他隐瞒什么，他也从不，所以他明白那些表现说明奥姆正在经历什么。  
“您想知道您的哥哥在信里说了什么吗？”穆克避开了那个问题。

奥姆陷入了沉思。亚瑟·库瑞，自从进入他的生命以来，就显得有些喋喋不休。但奥姆喜欢那个，他喜欢亚瑟·库瑞跟他说的一切，他喜欢那些亚瑟从背后抱着他跟他说的一天的琐事，喜欢那些亚瑟特地凑过身来在他耳边逗他发笑的海洋趣闻，也喜欢那些枕头和被褥之间断断续续的承诺。

他形容他的哥哥很吵，各方面都是，他连洗碗制造的噪音都比一般人大很多，笑起来的时候简直不顾酒吧里还有多少人，在床上也是，很多次奥姆捂住亚瑟的嘴，骑在他的身上，把亚瑟想倒给他的那些污言秽语一一奉还，再咬破他的嘴唇，警告他明天起床的时候不许吵醒他。

但亚瑟的早安吻总是太吵了，每天都在他的心房上狠狠地敲一下。

他的哥哥已经对他说了太多太多的话，他觉得他们已经没什么可说的了。他们一步一步走到今天，他们争吵、做爱，他们拥抱、谈天。他们已经见过彼此的很多模样。  
但奥姆·马略斯却在一封不到200克的信面前失去了勇气。

“是那太多了吗？”亚瑟曾经问他。那时候他把他堵在酒吧外面一艘废弃渔船边，上个吻和上上个吻都带着辛辣的酒气。奥姆记不清那是他们的第几次约会，但亚瑟在继续之前问了他两遍。他承认问两遍纯粹是因为他被吻失神没有听见。

“会太多吗？”亚瑟问。

那时候他觉得亚瑟是在挑战他，某些关于性爱的挑战。奥姆·马略斯凶狠地否认了亚瑟，然后和亚瑟撕扯着上车，回亚瑟的公寓。  
但此时此刻他忽然觉得那一刻应该意味着另一种“更多”。 

6、

“在你完成上一周的训练任务之前，你不能要求更多，亚瑟。”维科把三叉戟扔回亚瑟的脚边。他把手重新背在身后，像个称职的导师。  
亚瑟蹲下身去想要捡起来，但因为他们离海洋太近了，一波浪带走了三叉戟，让亚瑟跑了两步才捡起来。  
但亚瑟又把三叉戟扔下了。

“我做了所有你让我去做的事情！而我所有的请求就是带我去见我的妈妈一面！我在要求太多吗？”亚瑟蹲下身去，他的手放到头上抓住了自己的发尾，他的声音也渐渐小了下去，“我在要求太多吗？”  
夺去一个人曾经拥有的东西比剥夺一开始就不曾给予的东西要更加令人痛苦。维科站在那里，海浪倾袭沙滩的时候漫过他的脚，也扑湿亚瑟的裤脚。而痛苦一向比爱留存得更长，更不要说时间会把爱会转化为痛苦。维科能看见亚瑟心口满溢出来的痛苦，那些痛苦原来流荡在他的眼眶里，后来被他藏起来放进了心里。  
但失去的已经失去，维科的目光落在那柄属于亚特兰娜的三叉戟上。  
亚瑟跑开了，维科没有去追。他不知道该怎么样才能安慰亚瑟，他不能给亚瑟他失去的一切，而如果没有那“一切”，亚瑟不会原谅他自己。他一直对自己非常严格，一直追寻虚幻的影像，虚幻的可能，他总要醒过来的，维科安慰自己，他总要经历这个的——  
当他以后成为王。

维科捡起亚特兰娜的三叉戟。

一直到两个星期后，维科才再次找到亚瑟。亚瑟坐在灯塔下面的礁石上，白色的浪花沾着月光在他身边凶横。  
“就……就只告诉我，她最近怎么样，她最近好吗？”亚瑟问，他的嗓子听起来像几天没喝水。  
维科沉默了，还不是时候，他跟自己说，还不是这时候。他说：“她很好……也许并不快乐。”

“我该怎么做？”亚瑟问。

维科把三叉戟递给他。

维科没有问过那是不是亚瑟·库瑞想要的。这在他看来不重要。在任何“其他人”看来都不重要。

7、

“亚特兰王时代结束之后，亚特兰蒂斯的实力被大大削弱。泽贝尔的国王趁机夺走了大部分的军事占地，他们训练出了更强大的士兵，成为与亚特兰蒂斯分庭抗礼的国家。但大倾覆之后，亚特兰蒂斯人不再有勇气向上攀登了，大海把一切埋在了水下。”奥瓦克斯为奥姆抚平金色的披风。  
他们在休息室里，能听见外面人群的欢呼与期待，外面有被挑选出席的亚特兰蒂斯子民，以及带着礼物和对新王祝贺而来的各国使臣。  
“当我坐上王位的时候，奥姆，我的儿子，我没有你幸运。”  
奥姆等着他的父亲接着说，但奥瓦克斯沉默了一会，把话截断了，找了另一个话题补上：“湄拉会成为你的未婚妻，我和涅柔斯会在典礼上宣布这一消息。”

“我以为这是早就定下的。”奥姆说。

“只是提醒你一句。她今天穿得很漂亮，典礼后可以去见她一面。”奥瓦克斯往后退了一步，拿起放着王冠的银色小枕头，“我会在大殿门口等你，不要迟到。”  
典礼很成功，他的父亲带着他浮上王座的高度，奥姆看着王冠上绿色的宝石，直到他感觉到那重量。王冠很重，他觉得他的肩膀被压痛了。  
欢呼声很吵，吵到奥姆几乎听不见维科在他身边说什么。他看着他的父亲，失去了王冠的父亲的白发遮掩不住，他显得有些苍老，但依旧威严。他的父亲没有看他，没有上来和他握手，或者拥抱他。  
他的父亲早早离开了，在宴席开始之前。

奥姆也是。

奥姆找到湄拉的时候，对方显然很惊讶。湄拉穿着银色的裙子，那是为了和奥姆的衣服颜色相称。奥姆知道湄拉不喜欢银色，那是其他人特地安排的。他试着开口和湄拉说，你今天很漂亮，或者这之类的话。但是他没有，他只是和湄拉互相行了礼。

他们之间没有更多的感情，小时候的一切都被放在了记忆的深处。没有人长大后会愿意每天回忆自己十岁时候有多么天真无邪。那些天真无邪都伴随着成长的残忍。成长会剥夺一个人的感官和感情的体验。奥姆从前为不喜欢历史课而抹眼泪，但现在他出席任何一场会议的时候都对  
所有人面带微笑。但奥姆不会拒绝未来的可能性，也许……也许他们有可能。他需要——

“那么，祝贺你。”湄拉说，她终于把她的目光重新落在奥姆身上。

奥姆微微睁大了眼睛，他没料到这个——他该料到的，他即将成为新王，所有人都会祝贺他。但湄拉看着他，以一种看着珍贵的事物流失的眼神看着他。这让他稍微有些触动，他犹豫着该如何开口。他想说，谢谢。他也想说，你会是亚特兰蒂斯的女王，从这之后，我们应该一起——

“我想告诉你，奥姆，我知道奥瓦克斯王应该又提到了婚约的事情，但是……我是说，我们可以订婚，但是我想把正式的婚礼往后延。”  
奥姆短暂地愣了一下，随即抿住了嘴唇。他有很薄的唇瓣，抿起来的时候看上去比平时更加冷酷。

“当然，你该定一个具体的日期给我。”奥姆说，“你不能永远都是我的未婚妻，你说是吗？”

奥姆·马略斯有很多话没有说出口。是没有机会吗。

8、

“你知道吗，我弟弟，我那个弟弟，他也并不容易，你明白吗，就是，”亚瑟的手像高中数学课老师一样，因为迫切地想要解释一些东西而在空中做着手势，“我不想让他觉得他失去一切了。我们都经历了，很糟糕的，前二十年，差不多。不会有人比我更清楚那是什么样的感觉。而我想，维科，和那个我没见过面的奥瓦克斯，在这些事情上都不会是太好的家伙。”

戴安娜挑了挑眉，示意亚瑟继续说。

“如果说，这个世界上有什么‘好哥哥标准’的话，那我一定是最坏的一类。我居然没有坚持去找他，没有坚持去告诉他‘你不是一个人’，而是在之后的日子里恨着他，连同恨着我一半的血液。”  
“你没有试着联系过他吗？真的联系。”  
亚瑟低下头看了看自己的脚尖：“高中毕业的那个周末，我们老师给我们布置的最后一个作业是，给你爱的人送一张贺卡。我们的老师给我们买了很多贺卡，让我们自己去选。我拿了最后三张。  
我给了我爸爸一张，然后问他，妈妈的怎么办。他从橱柜里拿出一个瓶子，跟我说，让我们试试这个。”

“漂流瓶。”戴安娜笑了起来。  
亚瑟也笑了起来，但那个笑很短暂，他又低下头去了：“你得承认，我的父亲有时候，想法会挺奇怪的。航海时代的古老的象征符号，谁能想到一个漂流瓶——我们也没期待那真的起作用，真的。好吧，有那么一点点。也许呢，谁知道呢。  
我父亲那时候却表现得像母亲一定会收到似的。所以我也相信了。

我问他：‘我怎么知道妈妈收得到呢？’

那时候我攥着我父亲的冲锋衣外套，那件冲锋衣他穿了很多年了，他穿着那件冲锋衣和我妈妈出海去过好几次……

他说：‘当爱来到人面前的时候，总是会知道的。’”  
“这是真的。”戴安娜把交叉的腿放下来，换了一个姿势坐在引擎盖上。

“对，那是，那是真的。”亚瑟点头，他金棕相间的发丝从后面甩了几缕到前面来，“然后我，我给我的弟弟也做了一个瓶子。那天晚上我，决定还是写一张给我的弟弟，那时候我还不知道他的名字，所以只有一句话。这瓶子也根本到不了他的手里。  
那时候我对他的印象只有维科曾经跟我提起的几句话，他在教我用三叉戟的时候告诉我，我的弟弟在很小的时候，就拿起三叉戟在战斗了。我说，那他是个优秀的战士。维科点头说，他是亚特兰蒂斯无与伦比的战士。嘿，我从没在维科这里得到过这样的赞许。我有点嫉妒，当时。  
但见到他之后就不这么想了。他确实是个无与伦比的战士，如果不是在那样的情况下和他战斗的话，我们都会更享受的。”

“你母亲有收到那个瓶子吗？”戴安娜问。

“你认真的吗？当然没有。绝对收不到。”亚瑟摇头。

“好吧，”戴安娜说，“好吧。”

“事情总是容易失去控制，在我们没来得及发现的时候，我就已经走到这一步了。和亚特兰蒂斯是这样，和奥姆也是这样。和他在一起的时候，很多事情好像顺理成章地发展下去了。我得带他来见一见陆地，在我们徒步的时候我们会停下来休息，沿途我会跟他讲，他不该错过陆地的  
很多美好的东西。

但我现在想，也许我是在一开始。他是奥姆，仅仅是这样，仅仅是这样就把我推出了足够远。

他就是‘更多’。”  
戴安娜笑了起来：“看啊，我觉得你根本不需要真言套索。”  
“不！”亚瑟叫起来，“我还是不知道该写什么。有那么多的祝福，其实我都想给他，但是我总不能把它们全部写上去。我得选我觉得最重要的一句——人们都这么干。而我希望他如何呢，我更应该用行动告诉他他不再是一个人了。就是这类似的东西，我依然不知道怎么开口。”  
“把你说的那些话总结一下，你总是克制不住谈论奥姆，你注意到了吗？而且，我的套索在一开始就没有缠在你的手上，在你开口之前，它就掉下来了。只是你自己没有注意。”  
亚瑟站起来，看了看脚边根本就没碰到他的微微闪光的套索。

他还是得一个人继续想，来吧，亚瑟·库瑞，打开你的记忆库。

9、

“我不算喜欢你，亚瑟·库瑞，你身上没有什么亚特兰蒂斯人崇尚的品质。”奥姆捧着亚瑟的脸，他们刚刚结束一场黏黏糊糊的浴室性爱，亚瑟拿着拖把清理浴室到床一路的水渍，而他的弟弟还光着上半身，把手伸过来捧住他的脸。

亚瑟把拖把放到一边，抽了纸巾把手擦干，拿手去锢住奥姆的腰：“这句话稍微有点伤人。刚刚在浴室里你不是这么说的。”

“但你身上有点不一样的东西。”奥姆补充，他在亚瑟的钳制下扭了扭腰，亚瑟得到这个回答后放开手，转而搂住奥姆，“我有时候确实会想，是什么塑造了你今日的性格，亚瑟·库瑞。”

你更喜欢和平，但不乏公正的惩戒，你的确容易心软，我猜那一部分来源于你的孤独，奥姆还是捧着亚瑟的脸，他这样想。

后者此时此刻正努力往他怀里拱，让他稍微有些分心。

“你以前想到我的时候，你是怎么想的？”奥姆问，他捏了捏亚瑟的手臂。

亚瑟埋在奥姆的胸前不出声。

“我现在要跟你说实话了，亚瑟，”奥姆的声音轻了下来，“我曾经觉得自己很需要你。”  
亚瑟忽然低吼了一声，把头动了动，埋进奥姆肩膀和脖子间的空隙里。

“妈妈离开之后，湄拉也很久没有再来亚特兰蒂斯。我的父亲也不愿意见我。我确实有那么一点，想象，想象我的哥哥，也许能来陪我。但那只持续了很短一段时间，因为那不可能发生。如果我们要见面，那不是我处死你就是你处死我。”  
亚瑟吸了一口气，带点鼻音，他听上去像哭了。奥姆推了推他：“认真的吗？”  
“我只是……”我只是，想到你曾经，这样想过我，而我没能在你身边。

生活对他们不算青睐，其实他们怀疑，生活到底会青睐于谁。过去的这些年，一切都很不容易。他们很少能做成自己，他们被推着去做很多他们必须做的正确的事情，没有人问他们究竟想不想，他们究竟快不快乐。

他们说：“你什么都不懂。”  
他们说：“这不是最正确的决定。”  
人们把他们努力塞进一些形状固定的笼子里，而对转变所必需的痛苦只字不提。  
“我很惊讶你会这么说。”亚瑟冒出一句。

“噢，不用惊讶，那之后我几乎每晚都想到你，虽然是想着如何杀死你，如何告诉你我有多恨你……”  
“那现在呢？”

“没什么区别，想着一样的东西，”奥姆看了看厨房思考明天的早饭，“你说橙子果酱可以杀死你吗？”

“涂抹在早餐吐司里的话，很遗憾不会。”亚瑟翻了个身，去按下闹钟。

他再一次把他的弟弟抱进怀里，如果有什么感想可以抒发的话，关于他们如何走到这一步，他只能说，幸好他们遇见了彼此。而他们在乎彼此，那就是一切了。那就超越了他们过去所经历的一切苦难。命运喜欢这样的玩笑，把“背道而驰”硬生生扭转过来。

10、

停下你的回忆，奥姆·马略斯对自己说。  
他又在想念亚瑟的触感，可惜信封上早就没有残留的体温了。

奥姆把手放到信封上，摸了摸信封上凹下去的黑色墨水痕迹，这感觉很奇怪，就好像亚瑟·库瑞就趴在他的桌子对面，傻乎乎地看着他。其实他的哥哥很少露出傻乎乎的样子，但是他还是愿意这么描述，他把那样的笑容归结为属于他的热情和快乐。  
他甚至能感受到亚瑟的温度，那个热源好像就在他面前，等着说：“喜欢吗？”  
奥姆努力让自己回神，把信封一角撕开一个小口：“我想我们是时候打开信封了。”

穆克点头，退出了门外。  
奥姆颇为小心地抽出那张贺卡，一张小小的，和信封一样泛着微弱的金色纹路的贺卡。他看到上面的字的时候，却觉得释然，好像他其实知道这个答案，但是依旧期待着——期待着，最后结果确实如此。那行字很短，但是足够了。  
亚瑟好像又站到了他的身边，奥姆想说这个哥哥实在是太烦了，他总是尝试推开他，推开他在洗碗池边靠过来的亲吻，推开他沙滩边递过来的墨镜，推开他船上执意要一起看的望远镜……但那都只是尝试而已。这个哥哥做到了他承诺的东西，奥姆想，那他就值得进一步的机会。  
新年的那一天亚瑟参加完正义联盟的聚会后赶往码头，他不忘带上阿尔弗雷德送的香槟，奥姆坐在码头边，直到名为亚瑟·库瑞的热源靠近他，贴近他。

“你比我们第一次的时候要更有时间观念了。”奥姆说。  
“第一次，你指的是哪一次？”亚瑟糊里糊涂地问，“北印度洋那次我没迟到。”  
奥姆咬了咬牙齿，他们显然又遇到了分歧。奥姆坚持认为他们第一次约会是在国王议会废墟，而亚瑟，该死的亚瑟。他皱着眉头看亚瑟，亚瑟伸出手去揉他的眉心：“好了好了，开玩笑的，但我一直以为你那时候没有约会的意思，哪有人第一次约会是上历史课的。”

“我们晚点回屋里讨论这个话题。”奥姆咬牙，“我收到你的贺卡了。”  
亚瑟挑了挑眉：“希望你喜欢它。”他把香槟打开来倒进顺手捎来的杯子里。

奥姆接过香槟，想要抽回手的时候却被拉着手腕，杯子和亚瑟的杯子碰了一下。  
一圈光芒伴着玻璃碰撞的声音呈圆形向外散开来，落入海里，大海一片深蓝无底和白色闪光。让人觉得生活也就仅此而已。他们决定相伴直到永远以外，除此不再有什么期许。  
“我希望你不再孤独，亚瑟。”

“而我希望你快乐，奥姆。”

最后他们被大风刮起的海浪淋得浑身湿透赶紧躲回屋子，甩干头发上的水的时候，把放在桌上的那张贺卡沾湿了。水珠滴在黑色的字上，晕开墨迹，但依稀可辨：  
“我希望你快乐。”  
END

彩蛋：

“一个瓶子，”十二岁的奥姆抛了抛手上的瓶子，他和他的沧龙在这个年纪经常跑出去冒险，“里面有什么东西。你在哪儿找到的？”他摸了摸沧龙的背。

瓶子里已经进了水，这使得它沉了下来。里面有一份信，但是已经被水完全沾湿了。奥姆把瓶口的塞子拔出来，把那个信封拿出来。

“什么都看不清，都模糊了。太可惜了，不是什么寻宝地图。”奥姆告诉他身下的沧龙，“你做得很好，但我们不能离海面太近，记得吗？”

那张纸很快被海流冲碎了，唯一清晰的是一个落款：

亚瑟。

**Author's Note:**

> 你好！  
> 非常感谢你读到这里！现在你已经看完了整个故事——虽然这个故事只是他们相伴的余生的其中一年。我想，当你打开这本小料的时候，也刚好是新的一年的第一天，新年快乐！  
> -  
> 我希望你们……慢慢地读这篇文章。因为它写得很不容易，在这期间我产生过很多犹疑。思考我心中的这对，并不那么像兄弟的兄弟，在彼此的生命中究竟是一个什么样的存在；思考他们没有遇见彼此之前的生活，那些生活真的如平行线一样毫无交集吗？我还思考了亚瑟到底是个什么样的人，在我看来他——事实上，他很孤独——奥姆·马略斯也是。孤独塑造了他们的一些性格，有些情况下这让他们逃避，有些情况下他们隐瞒。  
> 但是无论如何，他们还是遇见了彼此。尽管说实话，这个遇见可能不那么愉快。但这很好，只要有机会，那就很好。在这篇文章中，他们的关系像两个人登上同一条小船上，做着各自的事情，一起吃饭，一起休息，有一天他们打开地图，才发现他们早已经偏离了地图指向的方向。  
> 生活推着他们向前走，就像在电影里，命运推着他们举起武器。  
> 我讲述了，他们各自的童年，那真的是一段，对他们来说很不容易的日子。在写的期间我重新看过两遍电影，我意识到，他们走到这一步，真的很少取得谅解，和理解。  
> 但我想他们可以理解彼此，就像破碎的瓷器，拼合起来的时候刚好能够完整。这就是最好的事情。这就是。我不是很喜欢讲那些“命中注定的救赎”这类，因为他们在情感上，其实会更小心翼翼一些。  
> 奥姆会希望他的兄长不再孤独，而亚瑟会希望他的弟弟拥有快乐。  
> 这篇文还是很温和地在探讨这个事情。但我想如果我们下一次见面，就不会谈论这个了。我下一次写他们，一定让他们继续打架——我的意思是，武器与拳头其实是感情的催化剂。  
> 再次感谢你读到这里。


End file.
